The Fire Prince
by DemonBlade45
Summary: It has been 17 years since Alucard was resealed. Yokai and Human are now living together in harmony. However, this peace is beginning to end with the seal weakening every day. Tsukune and Moka's daughter attends Yokai Acedemy and meets the Fire Prince. It is now up to the Fire Prince and Selene to stop the rise of Alucard. Book One of Four. Rated M for Blood.


**Me: So I have run out of ideas for The Grand Journey. But the story is not cancelled. The problem lies in with what to do next. So why you wait, I decided to start up another story. The Fire Prince. So enjoy people. R&R and constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames will be deleted.**

**This Story is One of 4. This is about the prince just to make that clear.**

**Prologue**

In the world, people used to think that monsters or Yokai were not real. However, 17 years ago they were shown that they were not alone. Yokai exist and they were closer than they thought. 17 years ago, a giant monster known as Alucard(A/N: Useless tip here, but Alucard spelled backwards is Dracula), tried to take over the Human World. Several students from Yokai Academy and one from a local restaurant took up arms and tried to defend the human race. Every attack they did inflicted massive amounts of damage but Alucard recovered lost limbs. However, two vampires rose from near death circumstances and became Shinso Vampire. With the combined might of their powers, they managed to seal the abomination Alucard. They were known as Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. After the fateful battle, Tsukune and Moka later got married and had a child. Her name was Selene Aono. Tsukune managed to fulfil his dream that Yokai and Humans could live together in peace. It took some work, but the Yokai managed to get situated in Human Life and Laws. Today was the day that Selene was to go to Yokai Academy. She hugged her parents and got on the bus, with that an adventure was just around the corner for the young prince.

**Chapter 1**

The bus had arrived and Selene had gotten off. The men that were around blushed at her beauty. She had long silver hair like her mother's but her eyes were the color of her father's. Her hair reached down to the back of her knees. She wore the school uniform. She had a rosary that was around her neck. It was made out of silver with an emerald in the center. She sighed at the look on the men's faces. They all thought she was attractive. Her attention was suddenly changed to a noise in the tunnel. The Bus Driver looked at the tunnel and chuckled. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a certain number. He hung up and a man in white robes appeared. It was the Headmaster. The noise got closer and it was coming from a motorcycle. It stopped behind the Bus. The man got off and took off his helmet.

His hair flowed downward. His hair was black with red highlights beginning to appear near the end. One of his eyes was closed and there was a scar going down it. His other was Blood Red. If one looked close, the could see an Inferno in his eye. He wore a Black Overcoat that flapped in the wind. He wore black paints that appeared to be dyed with dark red, making it a dark crimson. His shirt was Bright Red. He wore black combats as well. What made people even more curious was the pendent he wore. It reached down to his chest and was made of what appeared to be Pure Ruby. In the center was a Black Fire that swirled around like it was trying to escape. He snapped his fingers and the motorcycle burst into flames and disappeared.

He reached in his coat and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to the Headmaster. The Headmaster sighed and nodded. The young man snapped his fingers again and luggage appeared behind him. He looked at the paper he was assigned. He walked off to his new home for 4 years.

He closed the door behind him only to have it reopened. He looked behind him to see a smirking man.

"Can I help you with something?" The young man asked. He got his answer by being punched out of his room leaving a huge hole in the wall. The smirking man went after him. The young man was still soaring through the air and crashed into a room. It unfortunately landed him in the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster looked up from his papers to see the man get out of the debris. He was bleeding on the head and it looked quite painful.

"What-" The Headmaster began but was interrupted by a roar. A huge Dragon appeared in the room.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that right, you overgrown lizard." This little comment received the young man a blast of fire to the face. The fire was beginning to swirl and decrease in size.

"Ahhh, now that was refreshing. My turn." He grabbed his pendent and yanked it off. A symbol appeared beneath him. It was a symbol of fire. Black flames erupted and a hand tore through it. What stood in the place of the young man was a flame coated vampire. His skin was black. His veins were showing but they were glowing red. He had steam come from his mouth. He had bone wings instead of ones that had a membrane. His hair was still there however. He smirked and his hands were coated in black fire. He jumped and punched the dragon in the face. He landed back on his feet and transformed back into his human form. He looked at the Headmaster and a few words were spoken that surprised the Headmaster.

"My name is Tenkuu Fist and I am the Fire Prince." Tenkuu stated getting the Dragon to fall down and lay unconscious.

**Me: R&R!**


End file.
